thebioniclehistoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Herrschaft der Schatten
Herrschaft der Schatten ist ein Story-Serial,welches Anfang 2009 begonnen hat und 2010 weitergehen würd.Es geht darin um die weiteren Geschehnisse im Matoranischen Universum. Kapitel 1 Kapitel 1 Vezon wandelte zwischen den Welten. Zumindest war das seine Auffassung. Seit kurzem schien es, als ob jeder Schritt, den er tat, ihn an einen völlig anderen Ort brachte. Einen Moment lang stand er im Sonnenschein und beobachtete Matoraner und dunkle Jäger, die Hand in Hand arbeiteten (zugegeben, sie bauten ein riesiges Geschütz, aber immerhin, sie arbeiteten zusammen). Im nächsten Moment veränderte sich alles und er war völlig woanders. Hier hatte eine Gruppe von Großen Wesen ein 12 Millionen Meter hohes Wesen namens Makuta erschaffen. Unglücklicherweise plante sein Bruder Mata Nui, ihn zu stürzen. Wie hatte all das angefangen? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Vezon noch nie leicht gefallen war. Er hatte eine Kanohi Olmak, Maske der Dimensionstore, aufgesetzt, die er auf Destral gefunden hatte. Ein Portal hatte sich vor ihm geöffnet. Darauf erpicht von der Insel zu entkommen, war er hindurchgegangen — nur um sich einer Flutwelle gegenüber wiederzufinden. Sie rauschte über ihn hinweg, aber er ertrank nicht. Stattdessen fiel er durch ein weiteres Portal, das ihn in einen Sumpf schickte. Und dann noch eins, und noch eins … Es hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er sich erklären konnte, was mit ihm geschehen war — das sein Körper, sein Wesen, mit dem der Olmak verschmolzen war. Er war nun, zu welchem Sinn und Zweck auch immer, ein wandelndes interdimensionales Tor. Es gab natürlich noch jede Menge zu lernen. Würde der Effekt anhalten? Würde er lernen diese Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren, um so zu bestimmen wohin er gehen würde? Wenn er sich an jemandem festhalten würde, würde dieser jemand mit ihm reisen? Wäre das nicht spannend?, dachte er. Das erste, was ich tun würde, wäre Makuta Teridax zu finden und dann bekäme er einen großen … riesigen … Drücker.---- Tahu nutze seine elementare Macht, um ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Das war leichtsinnig, das wusste er. Exo-Toa waren in der Gegend und würden die Wärmequelle orten. Andererseits, als Toa des Feuers, war es sowieso fast unmöglich für sie, ihn zu übersehen. Er sah sich in seinem Lager um und betrachtete sein „Team". Es war kein Anblick, der Zuversicht vermittelte. Seit Makuta Teridax das Universum an sich gerissen hatte, hatten sich die Toa Nuva aufgeteilt (als Gruppe wären sie ein zu leichtes Ziel gewesen). Auf ihrem Weg hatten sie sich mit anderen Flüchtlingen zusammengetan, um halbwegs sichere Orte zu erreichen, um sich dort neu zu sammeln und einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Das erklärte, weshalb Tahu inmitten der Ruinen von Karzahni saß, zusammen mit einem Ko-Matoraner, Kopeke; Johmak, die zum Orden von Mata Nui gehörte und die Fähigkeit besaß, ihren Körper zersplittern zu lassen und wieder zusammenzufügen; Krahka, die gestaltwandelnde Rahi; und zwei dunklen Jägern, Hüter und Lariska. Nicht gerade Gali, Lewa und Kopaka, dachte Tahu. Aber sie werden reichen müssen. „Wir werden noch ein paar Stunden hierbleiben und dann weiterziehen." Sagte er. „Onua meinte, dass sich weitere Agenten des Ordens südlich von hier aufhalten, die nach einer Lieferung mit Waffen und Verpflegung suchen. Wir werden uns mit ihnen zusammentun." „Und dann was?" grummelte Hüter. „Steine in den Himmel schleudern? Den Wind mit Cordak-Blastern herausfordern? Alles, was wir tun, ist das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern — machen wir uns doch nichts vor." „Und die Alternative?" fragte Johmak. „Uns vor Makuta in den Staub werfen und ihn um Gnade anflehen, uns als Sklaven weiterleben zu lassen? Dann sterbe ich lieber, so lange ich in Freiheit bin." „Tahu … was sollen wir bloß tun?" fragte Kopeke, seine Stimme weniger als ein Flüstern. „Wächter hat recht. Wir versuchen gegen das Universum selbst zu kämpfen." „Nein, das nicht." Sagte Tahu. „Wir kämpfen gegen einen Wahnsinnigen, der die Macht eines Universums kontrolliert. Und das ist nicht, wie wenn man eine neue Maschine in den Schmelzöfen von Ta-Metru bedient — man braucht Zeit und Übung um so ein kompliziertes System zu beherrschen. Und diese Zeit werden wir ihm nicht geben … wir werden ihm zeigen, was ein Pohatu ist." „Ein Pohatu?" Tahu lächelte. „Genau. 'Im Zweifelsfall alles kaputtschlagen und hoffen das du weit genug weg bist, wenn es in die Luft fliegt.'" Hüter stand auf und entfernte sich von dem Feuer. Er hatte nichts gegen Tahu, aber es musste einen besseren Weg geben. Anstatt hin und her zu rennen, sollten sie lieber veruschen einen Weg aus diesem Universum zu finden. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Ort verloren war und es war Zeit, das zu akzeptieren und weiterzuziehen. Das war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber solche zu treffen war er sowieso nicht gewohnt. Zu seinen Füßen brach der Boden auf. Fesseln aus Stein schlangen sich um ihn und rissen ihn in das Loch, noch während er schrie. Die Erde schloss sich wieder und er war verschwunden. Das Team war sofort auf den Beinen. „Das ist Makuta." Sagte Tahu. „Er weiß wo wir sind und spielt mit uns!" „Erzähl uns was Neues!" schnappte Lariska. „Zum Beispiel, was wir dagegen machen sollen?" Bevor Tahu antworten konnte, tauchten ein Dutzend Exo-Toa hinter dem Kamm des Hügels auf. Ihre Raketen waren geladen und zielten auf die Flüchtlinge. Der Gruppenführer der Maschinen sprach in der Stimme von Makuta Teridax. „Einwohner des Makutaversums, ihr seid nicht befugt hier zu sein. Ihr werdet diese Exo-Toa nach Metru Nui begleiten wo ihr … für eure neue Arbeit ausgebildet werdet, die all meinen Völkern dienen wird. Ihr werdet dort weiterleben, in Frieden und Wohlstand, ohne nach mehr zu verlangen … oder ihr sterbt, hier und jetzt." „Wisst ihr was?" sagte Lariska. „Das könnte die kürzeste Revolution aller Zeiten werden." Kapitel 2 Axonn war Tage und Nächte hindurch gerannt. Nachdem er von Metru Nui durch Makutas Macht wegteleportiert worden war, hatte er sich in einer weiten, leeren Landschaft wiedergefunden. Zunächst gab es keinerlei Anzeichen von Leben, weder Matoraner noch Rahi, oder Pflanzen. Das änderte sich, als er die Schreie hörte. Es waren Schmerzensschreie und sie kamen von Brutaka, doch sein alter Freund war nirgends zu sehen. Der Krieger war in die Richtung der Schreie losgerannt. Das war jetzt—wie lange her? Eine Woche? Einen Monat? Er hatte die scheinbar nie endende Einöde durchquert, aber er konnte Brutaka nicht finden. Seltsamerweise fühlte er weder Hunger noch Durst auf seiner Reise, nur den übermächtigen Drang, weiterzusuchen. Ein paar Dinge begannen aber ihn zu irritieren, wie das Summen eines Feuerflüglers in seinem Ohr. Die Landschaft veränderte sich nie. Er konnte schwören, dass er dieselbe Felsformation wieder und wieder gesehen hatte, als ob er im Kreise rennen würde. Und Brutaka — nicht einmal er konnte das überleben, was er nun seit Wochen auszuhalten schien. Seine Schreie hätten längst verebbt sein müssen. Dann erschien der Riss am Himmel. Er war nur schmal, doch helles Licht fiel durch ihn hindurch, von irgendwo außerhalb. Das ergab ebenfalls keinen Sinn. Gerade als sich Axonn dies sagte, erweiterte sich der Riss. Dann erschienen weitere Risse, am Himmel, in der Erde, überall um ihn herum. Das kann nicht passieren, dachte Axonn. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das … das ist nicht real! Im nächsten Moment saß Axonn am Strand. Wasser spülte an die Küste vor ihm und hinter ihm spielte eine sanfte Brise mit den Urwaldbäumen. Fliegende Rahi kreisten am Himmel, die hin und wieder hinab stießen um der See einen Fisch zu entreißen. Weit und breit war nichts von dem Ödland zu sehen, in dem er noch eben gewesen war. Natürlich nicht, dachte er. Ich war nie dort. Seine Kräfte sind dadurch, dass er in Mata Nuis Körper ist, gewachsen. Damit kann er sogar die mentalen Schilde eines Ordens-Mitglieds durchbrechen. Das tage- und nächtelange Rennen, Brutakas Schreie … alles nur Illusion. Axonn stand auf. Er besaß noch immer seine Rüstung, seine Maske und seine Axt. Er fragte sich ob seine Maske, die durch jegliche Art von Täuschung sehen konnte, den Unterschied zwischen der Flucht aus Makutas Falle oder einem ewigen Tagtraum ausgemacht hatte. Er wusste nicht genau wo er gerade war, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Alles was jetzt wichtig war, wo Makuta sich aufhielt und er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage. Irgendwie, auf irgendeinem Weg, würde er es nach Metru Nui zurück schaffen — und dann würde Makuta für das, was er getan hatte bezahlen, selbst wenn es Axonn sein Leben kosten würde. Weit weg von Axonns Insel sahen Tahu und sein bunt gemischtes Team der Möglichkeit ihres eigenen Ablebens ins Auge. Die Gruppe stand einer Schwadron schwer bewaffneter Exo-Toa gegenüber, bereit dazu sie zu verhaften oder zu exekutieren. Tahu bezweifelte, dass sie irgendwelche Präferenzen hatten was die beiden Optionen betraf. Er überlegte wie ihre Chancen standen. Lariska, Krahka, Johmak und er selbst konnten vier Exo-Toa ausschalten, vielleicht sogar acht, wenn sich ihnen eine Gelegenheit dazu bot. Das ließ immer noch vier der Maschinen übrig um sie niederzumähen. Früher hätte er die Lage einfach akzeptiert und sich geschworen, kämpfend unterzugehen. Jetzt versuchte er seinen Grips genauso oft wie seine Muskeln einzusetzen, denn im Kampf gegen Makuta konnten sie es sich nicht leisten, Krieger wegen sinnloser Opfer zu verlieren. Er hatte sich gerade für eine Strategie entschieden—eine Vorgetäuschte Aufgabe, gefolgt von einem Fluchtversuch bevor sie Metru Nui erreichten — als die Erde zu beben begann. Zuerst glaubte er an eine weitere Attacke von Makuta. Doch dann wurden die Stöße stärker und ein paar der Exo-Toa verloren die Balance. Sie mussten sich nicht darum kümmern wieder aufzustehen. Ein Abgrund öffnete sich direkt unterhalb der Maschinen und verschlang sie. Tahu rannte zur Kante, sah aber nichts als Dunkelheit. Zumindest am Anfang … „Bruder! Kannst du mir mal zur Hand gehen?“ Tahu lächelte. Onua hing an der Felswand des Abgrunds. Die Exo-Toa hatten nicht so viel Glück, als sie in die endlos scheinende Tiefe gestürzt waren. Der Toa des Feuers half dem Toa der Erde zurück auf festen Boden. Er nickte in Richtung der Spalte. „Deine Arbeit ist immer noch hervorragend.“ „Ich habe geübt.“ Sagte Onua. „Wir wollten gerade nach Süden weiterziehen um diese Ordens-Agenten zu finden, von denen du gesprochen hast, die, die nach den Waffen gesucht haben.“ Sagte Tahu. Onua schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Rahkshi haben sie geschnappt, zusammen mit den Vorräten.“ „Dann schlagen wir eine andere Richtung ein,“ Sagte Tahu, „und bleiben in Bewegung.“ Lariska kam herüber wobei sie ihren Dolch in die Scheide zurücksteckte. „Also? Irgendwelche genialen Einfälle? Da wird es sicher noch mehr Exo-Toa geben wo die hier hergekommen sind.“ „Und mehr Rahkshi.“ Stimmte Tahu zu. „Onu-Matoraner.“ Sagte Onua mit einem Grinsen. „Wovon redest du da?“ fragte Lariska. „Onu-Matoraner leben fast ihr ganzes Leben untertage.“ Erklärte der Toa der Erde. „Wenn sie das erste Mal an die Oberfläche kommen überwältigt sie das Licht. Die meisten sind für kurze Zeit geblendet bis sie sich an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen. In diesem Zustand befindet sich Teridax jetzt. Er ist es nicht gewohnt all seine neue Macht zu nutzen, oder überall gleichzeitig zu sehen und zu hören. Er braucht andere Augen und Ohren innerhalb des Universums—die Rahkshi und Exo-Toa.“ „Was hast du vor und wird es Explosionen geben?“ fragte Tahu, in der Hoffnung dass es welche gab. „Oh, die gibt es.“ Versicherte ihm Onua. „Ein Toa der Erde lernt … entschuldigt das Wortspiel … mit einem Ohr immer auf die Erde zu hören. Makuta mag ja allmächtig sein, aber er muss Rahkshi immer noch auf die alte Weise erschaffen — indem er wurmartige Kraata schafft, die dann zu seinen Kriegern werden. Und ich glaube, ich habe eine Ahnung wo diese Kraata entstehen.“ „Dort schlagen wir zu.“ Sagte Tahu. „Vielleicht können wir seinen Nachschub an Rahkshi stoppen, temporär zumindest. Das wäre ein Anfang.“ „Wie weit?“ fragte Lariska. „Wir schaffen es bis dort.“ Sagte Onua. „Makuta hat sich die eine Quelle geladener Protodermis gesucht, die der Orden von Mata Nui nicht im Traum abgestellt hätte — die auf ihrer eigenen Insel, Daxia. Er hat ihre Festung dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und die Kontrolle über die Insel übernommen. Da müssen wir hin.“ „Bewacht?“ fragte die dunkele Jägerin. „Wie der Schatz der Großen Wesen.“ Sagte Onua. „Bring einen zusätzlichen Dolch mit.“---- Lewas Mission war einfach und geradlinig. Mit der Hilfe eines Ordensagenten, der überlebt hatte, war er auf dem Weg nach Artakha. Irgendwie musste der mächtige Herrscher dieses Landes dazu bewegt werden, mehr zu tun als nur rumzusitzen und Rüstungen und Waffen herzustellen. Sie brauchten ihn im Kampf. Als er in Sichtweite der Insel kam, sah er, dass er schon zu spät war. Zerschmetterte Rahkshi übersäten die Küste und mehr waren auf dem Vormarsch auf die Festung. Artakhas matoranische Arbeiter versuchten verzweifelt die Stellungen zu halten, doch es war ein verlorener Kampf. Die einzige Hoffnung bestand jetzt darin, es irgendwie zu schaffen Artakha zu retten bevor ihn Makutas Streitmacht überrannte. Lewa wollte sich gerade in den Sturzflug begeben als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hallte. Tu es nicht, sagte sie. Es ist zu spät. Aber es gibt einen anderen der dir helfen kann, wenn ich gefallen bin. Geh zu ihm. Bring ihn dazu, eurer Sache beizutreten. „Von wem redest du? Und wo finde ich ihn?“ sagte Lewa. Noch hast du Zeit, sagte die Stimme von Artakha. Ich werde dich zu ihm schicken. Der Rest liegt an dir. Die Welt drehte sich und dann war Lewa nicht mehr am Himmel über Artakha. Stattdessen stand er in einer dunklen Höhle, vor sich eine nackte Felswand. Er fühlte das etwas hinter ihm war, so wie man einen Sumpfegel der einem den Nacken hinauf kriecht fühlt. Lewa wollte sich umdrehen und sehen was dort war — und doch wusste er, dass er es nicht wirklich sehen wollte. Umdrehen! Diese Stimme war ebenfalls nur in Lewas Verstand, doch sie hatte nichts von dem Trost und der Sicherheit, die man bei Artakha fand. Wenn es für eine Stimme möglich war einen Geruch zu besitzen, dann stank diese nach Tod und Verfall. „Wer bist du? Wo bin ich!?“ sagte Lewa, der sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. Du bist am Ende deiner Reise … am Ende all deiner Reisen, Toa. Und mein Name ist Tren Krom. ''K''apitel 3 bewegte sich schnell (für sein Tempo) durch die Schatten von . Sein Ziel waren die Außenbezirke von , um genau zu sein ein Teil der Archive, der darunter lag. Das Symbol, das in die Wand seiner Behausung geritzt worden war, hatte ihm den Weg verraten, auch wen er dort treffen würde, aber die wichtigste Antwort fehlte noch: Warum. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke eines Gebäudes. Der Weg schien frei zu sein. standen an den meisten Eingängen zu den Archiven Wache, aber nicht bei diesem. Er führte zu einem Teil des riesigen Museums, der vor Jahrhunderten für unsicher erklärt worden war und nun leerstand. Sogar als Matoraner und Toa nach Makutas Übernahme des Universums in den Untergrund geflohen waren, hatten sie diese Region gemieden. Er huschte über die Straße und öffnete, unter großer Anstrengung, die Luke zum Eingang. Ein schrilles Quietschen ertönte dabei, bei dem sich Kapura sicher war, dass es alle Rahkshi der Stadt gehört hatten. Kapura erstarrte. War das das typisch flüsternde Geräusch von auf ihn zufliegenden Rahkshi? Nein, es war doch nur Dampf der irgendwo in Ta-Metru abgelassen wurde. Er wartete für einen Moment und als keine feindlichen Sicherheitskräfte auftauchten, kletterte er in den Tunnel und zog die Luke hinter sich zu. Es war dort dunkel und feucht. Der schwache Gestank von Muaka hing in der Luft. Kapura erinnerte sich an einen früheren Besuch in den Archiven, bei dem er sich in dem Wirrwarr von Gängen verloren hatte. Damals wäre er fast als Mahlzeit für ein entlaufenes Ausstellungsstück geendet und nur Toa Takanuvas zeitiges Eintreffen hatte ihn gerettet. Er wünschte sich, sein Freund hätte einen anderen Platz für ihr Treffen ausgesucht … erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass nur solch ein Ort dafür geeignet war. „Du kommst spät.“ trat aus einer Nische in der Wand hervor. Ihre blaue Rüstung war schmutzig und sie humpelte leicht, ein Andenken an die Flucht vor einigen Exo-Toa ein paar Tage vorher. „Tut mir leid.“ entgegnete Kapura. „Ich musste erst sicher sein, dass mir niemand folgt.“ „Wir warten noch ein paar Minuten auf .“ sagte Macku. Sie klang müde … nein, mehr als müde, dachte Kapura. Eher so als ob sie mit den Nerven fast am Ende war. „Arbeitet er heute?“ Macku nickte. Kapura verzog das Gesicht. Alle Po-matoranischen Bildhauer waren gezwungen worden, Statuen von Makuta anzufertigen, die in der ganzen Stadt aufgestellt werden sollten. Der Befehl war nicht von ihrem neuen „Großen Geist“ gekommen, sondern vom neuen „“ Metru Nuis – . Nein, er war kein wirklicher Turaga — er war schließlich nie ein Toa gewesen, was - normalerweise - die Voraussetzung dafür war — aber seine frühere Verbindung zu Makuta hatten ihm zu einer machtvollen Position in der Stadt verholfen. „Wir hätten diesen armseligen Verräter schon längst umbringen sollen.“ grummelte Macku. Jeder Matoraner erinnerte sich an Ahkmous Verbrechen auf der , inklusive dem Verkauf von Kodan Bällen, die mit der Finsternis von Makuta verseucht gewesen waren. Viele hatten auch die Geschichten seiner Sünden in Metru Nui gehört, kurz vor dem großen Beben. Obwohl er sich im letzten Jahr hauptsächlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt hatte, wollte ihm niemand so recht trauen. Aber Turaga Vakama hatte darauf bestanden, ihn nicht auszustoßen. „Lieber hält man eine Schicksals-Viper neben seinem Bett, als dass man sie frei rumschleichen lässt. Zumindest weiss man dann von wo sie zuschlagen wird.“ Die Luke öffnete sich erneut unter Gequietsche. Ein Strahl schmutzigen Lichts fiel durch den Spalt und durchdrang die Dunkelheit der Archive. Macku und Kapura versteckten sich instinktiv bis das Licht verschwunden war. Dann hörten sie die beruhigende Stimme von Hafu die sagte: „Irgendeine Ahnung, weshalb wir in diese Stadt zurückkehren wollten?“ Macku lachte, auch wenn es eigentlich nichts zum Lachen gab. Aber es tat gut wieder mit diesen zwei Matoranern zusammen zu sein. Viele von ihnen an der Oberfläche hatten längst aufgegeben. Rahkshi und Exo-Toa waren überall und die einzigen Toa, die man sah waren die , die offenbar nichts von dem mitbekamen was um sie herum geschah. Wenn man sie fragte, bestanden sie darauf, dass Makuta Teridax besiegt worden war und alles in Metru Nui zum Besten stand. Schlimmer aber war, dass man sehen konnte, dass sie tatsächlich von dieser Wahnvorstellung überzeugt waren. „Worum gehts denn?“ fragte Hafu. „Du weißt, dass das Symbol nur in Notfällen gebraucht werden sollte.“ „Dies ist ein Notfall.“ versicherte Macku. Sie war ein großes Risiko eingegangen das „Hilfe“-Symbol—ein schneller Umriss eines Rahkshi — nahe der Wohnungen ihrer Freunde zu zeichnen. Ahkmou hatte jegliche nicht autorisierte Anfertigung von Kunst verboten. Die Ga-Matoranerin drehte um und ging tiefer in die Archive hinein. Hafu und Kapura folgten. Sie führte sie bis in die tiefsten Ebenen hinab, so sicher als würde sie den Ort genauso gut kennen wie Ga-Metru. Kapura war komplett verloren und er vermutete, dass es Hafu ähnlich ging. „Hier drin.“ Sagte Macku leise. Sie gab ihnen ein Zeichen ihr in eine große Kammer zu folgen in der einmal eine äußerst bösartige Art von Rahi-Primat gehaust hatte. Jemand anderes befand sich jetzt dort—eine Toa des Wassers, verletzt, die ausgestreckt auf dem Steinboden lag. Aber es war nicht Gali oder Gaaki oder irgendeine ander Toa die Kapura kannte. „Wer ist sie? Wo kommt sie her?“ fragte Hafu. In seiner Stimme lag Argwohn. Er hatte zu viele Tricks von Makuta gesehen, um noch irgendetwas auf den ersten Blick zu glauben. „Sie sagt, ihr Name ist .“ Sagte Macku. „Und das sie hier ist um zu helfen.“ Hafu hatten den Namen einmal gehört … es hatte irgendwas mit Toa zu tun, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, aber er kannte die Geschichte nicht. „Sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie sich selbst helfen könnte, geschweige denn uns.“ „Du … wirst … überrascht sein,“ sagte die Toa, die den Kopf hob um Hafu anzusehen. „wie viele andere auch. Sag mir, wo ist Toa Lhikan?“ „Tot.“ Sagte Kapura. „Getötet von Makuta.“ Hafu sah ihn böse an. Es war nicht klug solche Informationen einfach so mit Fremden zu teilen. „Und Toa ?“ Kapura sah zu Hafu herüber, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Dann wandte er sich wieder Tuyet zu. „Auch tot. Makuta hat … ihn gegessen, glaube ich.“ „Hör mal, wir sind alle sehr froh dich zu sehen und all das, “ sagte Hafu, „aber ein Toa mehr oder weniger wird hier nichts ändern. Nicht solange du nicht eine Superwaffe bei dir trägst die Metru Nui von Makutas Truppen befreien kann.“ Tuyet setzte sich aufrecht. Sie griff in ihren Beutel und holte ein Stück Kristall heraus, ungefähr so groß wie ihre Faust. „Zufälligerweise ist das genau das, was ich bei mir habe.“ „Und du glaubst Makuta wird dir die Gelegenheit geben das einzusetzen?“ fragte Macku, zur Hälfte hoffnungsvoll, zur Hälfte skeptisch. „Makuta ist der Große Geist, oder?“ fragte Tuyet. „Und der Große Geist weiß alles über jeden ,der in seinem Universum lebt … wo sie sind, was sie tun … wenn er nur an sie denkt, ja?“ Kapura nickte. Tuyet lächelte. „Dann bin ich die perfekte Verbündete, meine kleinen Freunde. Denn ich bin tot … und war es die guten letzten 2000 Jahre.“ Kapitel 4 Makuta Teridax, in dem gigantischen Körper der einmal Mata Nui gehörte, betrachtete die Welt auf der er stand. Es gab nichts als Wasser, soweit das Auge sehen konnte — und wenn man 12 Millionen Meter groß ist, dachte er bei sich, ist das schon ein ziemlich weiter Ausblick. Es war, entschied er, eine ziemlich langweilige Welt. Ja, es stimmte das unter der Oberfläche des weiten Ozeans noch verstreute flüchtige Insassen der Grube ums Überleben kämpften. Aber sie waren so unwichtig in der Präsenz eines so großen und mächtigen Wesens wie er es war. Auch wenn es stimmte das er ihre Schicksale nicht auf die selbe Weise beeinflussen konnte wie bei einem der Lebewesen, die in seinem Körper hausten — die Toa, Matoraner, etc. — sein neuer Körper hatte genug Macht, um diesen Ozean verdampfen zu lassen wenn es sein musste. Vielleicht würde er das ja auch tun bevor er diese Welt verließ, nur zum Spass. Und vertut euch nicht — er würde diesen Planeten endloser Meere verlassen. Da draußen gab es noch andere Welten, erfüllt von Leben, die nur darauf warteten erobert zu werden. Warum sollte er sich damit zufrieden geben ein „Universum" in seinem Körper zu beherrschen wenn er ein echtes Universum mit Sternen und Planeten an sich reißen konnte? Dieser mechanische Körper hatte die Macht ganze Städte zu vernichten, Berge einzuebnen, und doch hatte Mata Nui nie Gebrauch davon gemacht. Makuta würde nicht so töricht sein. Natürlich mussten Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Zunächst musste er den lezten Rest von Rebellion im Universum der Matoraner auslöschen. Es wäre dumm einen Ausfall seiner Systeme mitten in einem Krieg zu riskieren, nur weil irgendein Stamm sich entschieden hatte das Konzept von Freiheit den harten, kalten Tatsachen des Todes vorzuziehen. Wenn das getan war, würde Makuta dem Roten Stern über ihm zuwinken und sich auf die Reise machen. Der Gedanke entzündete eine andere, noch wundervollere Idee. Er hatte die aus sich verbannt, in ihr gefangen der Geist von Mata Nui. Die mächtige Kanohi war in den Weltraum hinaus geflogen, vielleicht um zu verglühen, oder an einem Asteroiden zu zerschellen … oder, irgendwie, Zuflucht auf einer anderen Welt zu finden. Selbst wenn sie weit weg war, war sie doch ein Teil seines Körpers, und Makuta wusste das er sie wiederfinden konnte. Er konnte sie aufspüren, egal wo, und jeden Funken Hoffnung den Mata Nui hatte auslöschen. Die Maske und all ihre Kräfte waren nun wenig mehr als ein Sandkorn in Makutas Auge und er würde das beweisen indem er sie mit seinem gepanzerten Absatz zu Staub zermalmen würde. Es war eine nette Fantasie, aber es gab noch ein paar Dinge die in der Realität, mit denen er sich zuerst beschäftigen musste. Er hatte die Anwesenheit eines anderen Makuta unter den Matoranern gespürt, was unmöglich war. Alle anderen Makuta waren gefallen, durch seine Hand oder durch die Agenten des Ordens von Mata Nui. Gut, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit dachte er … war noch am Leben, auch wenn der frühere Anführer der Makuta es nicht wusste. Soweit Teridax' alter Feind wusste, war er in ein zweidimensionales Gemälde an einer Wand verwandelt worden, und so sahen ihn auch alle anderen. In früheren Tagen hätte es einen immensen Kraftaufwand gebraucht um so eine perfekte Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, vor allem für einen anderen Makuta. Aber mit seinen durch seine neue Form verstärkten Kräften war keine Anstrengung nötig. Aber der Makuta, den er spürte war nicht Miserix. Nein, es war einer der ihm völlig fremd war … und gleichtzeitig doch verstörend vetraut. Und da es keiner sein konnte, der bereits existierte oder gerade erschaffen worden war, gab es nur eine mögliche Antwort. Er kommt aus einer anderen Dimension. Meine Feinde haben einen Makuta rekrutiert um mich zu bekämpfen. Wie … kühn für sie. Ich muss ihrem neuen Rekruten einen würdigen Empfang bieten. Mazeka und sein neuer verbündeter Makuta befanden sich in einem unbewohnten Teil des südlichen Kontinents. Das Tal, in dem sie standen, war üppig bewachsen und schön, aber Mazeka erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen von diesem Ort. Die hohen Gräser, die sich in der leichten Briese wogten, waren die Wächter dieses Ortes. Sie konnten Bewegungen spüren und reagierten darauf, indem sie sich um den Fremdkörper wickelten und strangulierten. Die Überreste würden unter die Erde gezogen und das Tal würde wieder schön und ungestört aussehen. „Nicht bewegen," riet er dem weiß gepanzerten Makuta neben ihm. Dies war eine Version von Makuta Teridax aus einem Parallel-Universum, aus einer Welt in der sich die Makuta nie dem Bösen zugewandt hatten. Im Gegenzug zur Zustimmung, seinen alten Feind Vultraz dort zurückzulassen, hatte er die Wahl gehabt, einen Bewohner dieser Dimension mit zurückzubringen. Er hatte den Teridax dieser Welt ausgewählt, in der Hoffnung dass das Pendant die Schachzüge des Originals voraussehen konnte. „In unserer Welt gibt es auch solche Dinge." Sagte der andere Teridax. „Wir wissen wie man damit fertig wird." Während Mazeka zusah, breitete sich Dunkelheit über dem Tal aus. Wo sie vorbeizog verwelkten die Gräser und starben ab. „Warte mal." sagte Mazeka, plötzlich misstrauisch. „Du hast gesagt die Makuta in eurer Welt haben jede Spur von Schatten aus sich verbannt. Wie kannst du die Dunkelheit dann kontrollieren?" Der andere Teridax deutete den Hauch eines Lächelns an. „Kann ich nicht. Aber ich kann das Licht absorbieren. Und was ist Dunkelheit anderes, als die Abwesenheit von Licht? Und jetzt, glaube ich, werden wir woanders gebraucht." Den nun dunklen Pfad entlang gehend, verließen die beiden Partner das Tal, um ihre eigentliche Aufgabe zu beginnen. Toa Tuyet konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie hätte tausenden von Wesen in diesem Universum begegnen können, und sie hatte genau zwei gefunden, die nichts von ihr oder ihrenTaten wussten. Das würde die Dinge sehr viel einfacher machen. Ihre kurzfristige Schwäche, das Resultat einer schweren Reise um an diesen Ort zu gelangen, war verflogen. Nun folgte sie den beiden Matoranern, Kapura und Macku, durch die Archive und hörte ihrem Gespräch zu. Sie hatte nicht lange gebraucht um die Situation hier zu begreifen. Ihre alte Furcht hatte sich bewahrheitet. Die Makuta hatten tatsächlich gegen Mata Nui rebelliert und kontrollierten jetzt dieses Universum. Wenn Lhikan und Nidhiki auf mich gehört hätten, wäre all das nicht passiert … denn dann hätte es keine Makuta mehr gegeben, dachte sie. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie war eine Toa auf Metru Nui gewesen, Jahrtausende zuvor. Sie hatte ein mächtiges Artefakt, den sogenannten Nui-Stein benutzt und versucht, so mächtig zu werden, dass sie alle vernichten konnte, die sie als Gefahr für den Frieden ansah — die Dunklen Jäger und die Makuta. Sie wusste, dass andere Toa, wie Lhikan, Einwände haben würden und so war sie gezwungen alles geheim zu halten. Unglücklicherweise konnte es nicht lange verborgen bleiben. Dunkle Jäger kamen nach Metru Nui, auf der Suche nach dem Nui-Stein, von dem sie überzeugt waren, dass sie ihn besaß. Um sie unschädlich zu machen, hatte sie ihnen die Schuld für die Morde an Matoranern gegeben, die sie selbst umgebracht hatte. Toa Lhikan und Toa Nidhiki nahmen die dunklen Jäger gefangen, aber stolperten später doch über die Tatsache, dass sie die Mörderin war und den Stein hatte. In dem darauf folgenden Kampf wurde der Stein zerschmettert und sie gefangen genommen. Die Toa sperrten sie im Kolosseum ein, bis sie entscheiden würden was mit ihr geschehen sollte. Eines Nachts tauchte ein goldener Hüne in ihrer Zelle auf, der sich als Botar vom Orden Mata Nui's vorstellte. Er bestätigte den Schluss, zu dem sie selbst bereits gekommen war: Bruchstücke des Nui-Steins waren nun in ihrem Körper eingebettet, was sie in eine wandelnde Batterie für Toa-Kraft verwandelte. Kein konventionelles Gefängnis würde sie für lange halten können, nicht so lange es irgendwo Toa in der Nähe gab, von denen sie Kraft aufnehmen konnte. Aber der Orden wollte mehr als sie effektiv einzusperren — sie wollten das Geheimnis des Nui-Steins, damit sie mehrere davon anfertigen konnten. Das war ein so geheimes Unterfangen, dass nur die hochrangigsten Ordens-Mitglieder davon wussten. Und so entstand ein komplizierter Plan. Botar teleportierte Tuyet in eine andere Dimension, eine, in der keine Toa existierten die der Nui-Stein anzapfen konnte. Um dies vor den Ordens-Mitgliedern niederer Ränge geheim zu halten wurde eine zweite Tuyet — aus einer weiteren Dimension — ihrer statt in die Grube gebracht. Die Doppelgängerin wurde sogar verändert, so dass auch sie nun Fragmente eines Kristalls in sich trug, allerdings nicht von einem Nui-Stein. Sie würde in der Grube bleiben, während die echte Tuyet gefangen gehalten und wegen Eigenschaften des Nui-Steins befragt wurde. Für 1500 Jahre versuchte der Orden ihr das Geheimnis des Steins zu entlocken, aber ohne Erfolg. Und während der ganzen Zeit arbeitete sie an ihrer Flucht. Indem sie eine ihrer Wachen manipulierte und ihn von der Gerechtigkeit ihrer Sache überzeugte (denn der Orden mochte die Dunklen Jäger und Makuta genauso wenig wie sie). Letzen Endes, war die Wache genug von ihr überzeugt, um ihr zu helfen, ihren Tod bei einer Explosion vorzutäuschen. In dem Glauben, das ihr Körper verdampft worden war, machte sich der Orden auch nicht daran sie zu suchen. Währenddessen hatte sie die Technologie dieser Dimension genutzt um zu entkommen. Ohne Karte hatte sie zweitausend Jahre gebraucht um ihr eigenes Universum wiederzufinden … zweitausend Jahre, in denen sie Welten besuchte, auf denen es vor Toa nur so wimmelte und von denen sie Kraft schöpfen konnte. Endlich, fand sie den Weg nach Hause, wo sie in den Archiven von Metru Nui endete. Was ihr Double in der Grube anging, so hatte sie keine Ahnung was ihr widerfahren war. Sie ging davon aus, dass der Orden bescheid wusste und eines Tages, wenn sie gelangweilt war, würde sie die Information aus ihnen herausquetschen. Doch im Moment, hatte sie wichtigere Aufgaben vor sich. Tuyet zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie eine erfolgreiche Rebellion gegen Teridax anführen konnte um ihn zu stürzen. Aber sie hatte keinerlei Absicht, Mata Nui wieder an die Macht zu lassen. Tausende von Jahren Bedenkzeit hatten sie zu dem Schluss geführt, das Mata Nui schwach war, sonst hätte er die Makuta schon vor langer Zeit selbst ausgelöscht. Nein, was dieses Universum brauchte war ein Anführer der stark war, Entscheidungen treffen konnte und nicht davor zurückschreckte, das Nötige zu tun. Jemand wie ich, dachte sie bei sich. Ja, jemand so wie ich. Kapitel 5 Das allzu vertraute Verschwimmen der Wirklichkeit und eine Welle der Übelkeit überkamen Vezon. Er musste wirklich einen Weg finden, diese neue Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren und wenn es nur aus dem Grund geschah, dass er begann sich richtig krank zu fühlen. Er wusste nicht wie es Wesen wie Brutaka gelang, sich dauernd zwischen den Dimensionen zu bewegen ohne ihren Verstand zu verlieren … andererseits, wie auch Vezon, hatte Brutaka vielleicht nicht mehr viel Verstand zum Verlieren übrig? Jedenfalls war er nun hier. Er war hier. Was natürlich die Frage aufwarf — wo war „hier"? Die Kanohi Olmak, die an sein Wesen gebunden worden war, öffnete interdimensionale Tore wie Matoraner Geschenke am Namenstag auspackten und es war unmöglich vorherzusehen, wo man am Ende landete. Er sah nach unten. Sand war unter seinen Füssen. Um genau zu sein war Sand in allen Richtungen. Zuerst dachte er, er wäre an einem Strand, doch es gab in der Nähe kein Wasser. Aber er konnte Bäume und Häuser in der Ferne sehen, also machte er sich in deren Richtung auf. Die Wüste, wie sich herausstellte, war nicht sehr groß. Sie wurde von einem reichen Dschungel abgelöst, der voll von Wesen war, die genau das taten, was Vezon meistens vermied: Harte Arbeit. Einige waren offensichtlich Le-Matoraner … die anderen erkannte Vezon nicht, auch wenn sie wie Dörfler aussahen. Er hasste Dörfler … die waren so … fleissig. Einer der Dörfler kam zu ihm herüber, seine Arme als Vorderbeine gebrauchend. Er sah zu Vezon auf und fragte lächelnd: „Bist du ein Freund von Mata Nui?" Vezon vollbrachte eine komplizierte und fordernde Leistung — er unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Aber, ja, mein Kleiner … was auch immer du sein magst. Das bin ich." „Dann bist du also ein Toa?" „Nicht mehr, nicht weniger." antwortete Vezon mit seinem besten „noblen und heroischem" Lächeln. „Na dann komm." Antwortete der Dörfler, der loslief. „Du bist spät dran." Fasziniert folgte ihm Vezon nach. Dieser Ort hatte einen Mata Nui und Toa, also musste er ein wenig wie zuhause sein. Aber wer waren diese anderen Kümmerlinge? Und wo genau war er eigentlich? „Ähm, entschuldige bitte, Dörfler," begann Vezon. „Tarduk!" rief ihm der Dörfler zu. Vezon duckte sich, wie es ihm gesagt wurde, aber er sah nichts was da durch die Luft flog. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand das er nicht „Da, duck dich!" gehört hatte. „Richtig. Wie auch immer. Wo bin ich?" fragte Vezon. Tarduk stoppte und sah ihn über seine Schulter an. „Oh, dann kommst du oben vom Norden. Das hier ist Tesara. Und jetzt beeil dich bitte —Gresh und Toa Kongu brauchen mehr Hilfe." Gresh? Sagte Vezon zu sich selbst. Was ist ein Gresh? Aber Kongu … ihn kenne ich. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch etwas Unterholz, dann blieb Vezon wie angewurzelt stehen. Da waren Toa — ein Haufen Toa — und andere Krieger, die Vezon nicht kannte. Sie waren dabei einen grossen Metall-Bunker zu reparieren. Jaller nutzte seine Macht über Feuer um einen Spalt zu verschweißen während eine Kriegerin in blauer Rüstung ihn dazu drängte sich zu beeilen. Sie war keine Toa des Wassers, zumindest glaubte Vezon dies nicht — Toa des Wassers waren normalerweise nicht so aggressiv. Vezon wusste, dass er die Lichtung besser nicht betrat — immerhin war er nicht gerade beliebt bei den Toa. Andereseits, falls sie ihn sahen und angriffen würde es die Sache vielleicht interessanter machen. Es war schon gute zwei Tage her, dass ihn jemand umbringen wollte und langsam wurde er hibbelig. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf marschierte er auf die arbeitenden Toa zu. Einige nickten ihm zu, einer lächelte. Ein Toa des Steins winkte sogar! Vezon entschied das er diesen Ort wirklich hasste. „Also, wer genau bist du?" fragte Tarduk. „Mein Name ist … äh … Toa Vezon, " sagte er, laut genug das es alle Toa hören konnten, „ich bin der Toa der … der … Anarchie." Tarduk legte die Stirn in falten. „Ah, verstehe. Wir hatten eigentlich auf Eis gehofft … bei der Arbeit hier kann einem ganz schön warm werden." Vezon sah sich um. Niemand reagierte auch nur im Geringsten auf seinen Namen … nicht mal Jaller. War es vielleicht möglich, dass — ? Nein, dass war zu schrecklich um daran zu denken. Solch eine Tragödie, solch ein Verlust, überstieg sämtlichen Verstand. Aber er musste den Fakten ins Auge sehen: Es gab in diesem Universum keinen Vezon. Hatte es nie einen gegeben. Ansonsten hätte sicher schon jemand auf ihn geschossen. „Wir kriegen, uhm, wenige Nachrichten oben im Norden." Sagte er Tarduk. „Was genau passiert hier?" „Das weißt du nicht?" fragte Tarduk. „Nun, ich denke ich sollte dich zu Takua schicken, aber ich glaube, er ist heute in Roxtus. Es ist eigentlich recht einfach — die Großen Wesen, durch Mata Nui, haben hier für Ordnung gesorgt. Dann ist Mata Nui hoch in den Norden gegangen und wenige Monate später kamen die Toa, Matoraner und der ganze Rest. „Und was ist mit Mata Nui geschehen?" Tarduk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tahu Nuva erzählte etwas vom Tal des Labyrinths und Macht die dorthin zurückkehrt wohin sie gehört. Ich habe nicht zuviel mitbekommen. Ich war nie einer für Geschichten, weißt du." Vezon drehte sich um, als er das Geräusch marschierender Füsse hörte. Eine große Gestalt, eindeutig ein Makuta, führte eine Kolonne Schwarz gepanzerter Krieger in einem Drill. „Sie sind früh dran." Sagte Tarduk. „Seitdem Tuma abgesetzt wurde und die Makuta die Führung der Skrall übernommen haben, sind sie nichts als effizient gewesen. Ich bin froh, dass sie auf unserer Seite stehen." Etwas später waren Vezons sämtliche Fragen beantwortet, zumindest ansatzweise. In diesem Universum hatten die Makuta nie gegen Mata Nui rebelliert. Der große Geist hatte seine Mission — wie auch immer die aussehen mochte — ungehindert fortführen können. Nachdem er fertig war hatte er zumindest einige Toa und Matoraner gehen lassen, um mit den Ureinwohnern zu leben. Das schloss die Makuta ein, die die Bestrebungen eines örtlichen Kriegstreibers zerschlagen hatten, seine Armee aber behalten hatten. Vezon fragte sich wofür man hier überhaupt eine Armee brauchte, an diesem glücklichen, friedlichen, idyllischen, unglaublich langweiligen Ort, als diese Frage auf recht dramatische Weise beantwortet wurde. Über den Dünenkämmen am Horizont tauchte eine Armee auf, die genau auf Tesara zumarschierte. Einige in den Reihen erkannte er — andere Skakdi, wie die Piraka, Roodaka und ihre Vortixx und Makuta Miserix in Drachengestalt. Die auf den zweibeinigen Reptilien sitzenden schwarzen Reiter waren ihm zwar unbekannt, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie gekommen waren, um Fruchtkörbe auszuliefern. „Ein Angriff!" rief Tarduk. „Schnell, Toa Vezon — geh und hilf den Makuta! Nutze deine Macht! Ich hole die anderen." Meine Macht nutzen. Na klar. Dachte Vezon. Ich habe die Macht mich schleunigst zu verdünnisieren. Ich muss nur herausfinden wie ich sie aktiviere. Die Eindringlinge schlugen sich einen Weg durch die Reihen der Skrall-Krieger und marschierten auf das Dorf zu. Die ersten Skakdi schleuderten Fackeln, die den Dschungel in Brand steckten. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Dimensionstor nach … irgendwohin! Sagte Vezon zu sich selbst. Komm schon. Komm schon! Ich will nicht in einem Universum sterben, in dem ich nie gelebt habe. Wer erinnert sich denn dann noch an mich? Aber die Kraft der Olmak war seltsam abwesend.. Und alles was Vezon tun konnte, war dazustehen und zuzusehen wie die herannahende Horde auf ihn zukam. Charaktere Artakha Axonn Brutaka Tren Krom Hafu Teridax Kopeke Ahkmou Kapura Macku Mazeka Helryx Miserix Lewa Onua Tahu Tuyet Vezon Wächter Lariska Licht-Teridax Krahka ein Großes Wesen Kategorie:Story-Serials